Harry Potter et le pouvoir des Horcruxes
by marie-love
Summary: En cours C'est ma version du tome 7... ATTENTION SPOILIERS!
1. R A B

**disclamer: **_tout le merveileux monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la fantastique JK Rowling, et non à moi(comme vous auriez pu vous en doutez!)_

_Cette fic contient des SPOILIERS des 6 premiers tomes alors pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, pensez-y!_

**1**

**R.A.B.**

Le médaillon scintillait d'un lueur étrange entre ses doigts. Il semblait habité d'un entité mystérieuse, mais on ne pouvait par contre pas affirmer avec exactitude ce qu'il contenait. Il avait un quelque chose d'envoûtant, voire même d'inquiétant.

L'homme aurait du se réjouir d'avoir enfin mis la main dessus, mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait que tout cela avait été trop facile. Pourquoi donc le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps enfermerait-il une partie de son âme dans un objet sur lequel il n'aurait placé aucune défense? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait essayé nombre de sorts de dépistage magique mais tous restaient sans résultat notable, Il n'y comprenait rien.

«-Si tu penses que tu vas me berner si facilement, mon cher Voldemort, tu t'es mis le doigt en plein dans l'oeil, murmura-t-il à l'objet. Ce serait me sous-estimer.»

Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il ouvrit doucement le médaillon, par une petite porte située sur le derrière. Il lâcha brusquement le collier, qui alla s'écraser à ses pieds. Il aurait cru qu'un sort lui aurait sauté au visage, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris. Mais, avec un rictus en coin, il se dit qu'il reconnaissait bien là la subtilité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ramassant le bijou, il eut soudain une illumination qui le fit se trouver idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Rapprochant le collier de ses lèvres, il murmura, dans la langue des serpents:

«-_Ouvre-toi_»

Et, comme dans un rêve, il lui obéit, révélant par le fait même sa véritable nature. L'homme eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne s'y en attendait pas moins de la part de Voldemort, c'était une idée digne de la cervelle dérangée qu'il possédait. Une idée brillante mais pas assez pour lui...

Il prit la minuscule photo que contenait le médaillon, qui le faisait ressembler à un vieil héritage moldu. Mais lui savait ce qu'il était vraiment.

Projetant une boule de feu sur la photo, il ne pensa pas immédiatement à prêter plus d'attention au médaillon lui-même. Il était bien trop concentré sur la photo. Et ce fut là son erreur...

La photo fut complètement détruite, mais l'homme n'était pas satisfait. Il avait reposée le collier sur la table et le regardait d'un oeil septique, où se mêlait aussi l'exaspération. Il croyait pourtant avoir trouvé le point faible. Puis, quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Le collier se mit alors à trembler, puis la pièce aussi, comme par une force hors de contrôle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se sentit brusquement comme s'il s'était séparé en deux, par l'intérieur. La douleur était telle qu'il ne réalisait même pas ce qui se passait, il ne vit pas comment son âme fut violemment arrachée de son corps pour pénétrer plutôt dans le médaillon. Il ne vit pas non plus qu'une entité la remplaçait en prenant place dans son propre corps. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en était d'assimiler quelque chose, tout ce qu'il vit fut le noir total.

Le corps de l'homme souriait d'un air triomphant, regardant victorieusement le bijou. Il le prit entre ses doigts et y jeta un puissant maléfice, que quiconque à part lui-même ne pourrait levé. Il était enfin libre de mouvements, et il était bien décidé à ne pas obéir aux ordres que lui avait donné son autre partie, qui consistaient à rester caché et ne rien faire du tout. Mais lui savait ce que c'était d'être enfermé dans un si petit endroit, lui savait que ce n'était pas réellement une vie. Il avait bien l'intention de libérer ses autres parties, pour qu'ensemble ils ne forment qu'un...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre! La suite sera plus longue, c'est sûr! 


	2. Amour impossible

**disclamer**: _toujours rien à moi!_

_voilà donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**2**

**Amour impossible**

Contrairement aux étés précédents, cette fois Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Entre le déménagement des Dursley et les recherches qu'il accomplissait(dans le plus grand secret), il n'avait pas grand temps pour penser aux tristes événements des dernières semaines. La seule pensée qui l'habitait tout le temps était celle qu'il ferait tout pour accomplir sa «mission», si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme tel. Il ne cessait de se répéter les choses que lui avait avouer Dumbledore quelques temps avant sa triste mort.

Harry referma le vieux livre poussiéreux qu'il était en train de feuilleter, cherchant presque désespéramment quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. Mais ce livre comme tant d'autres avant lui ne contenait rien qui puisse l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

Soupirant et bougonnant contre lui-même d'avoir gaspillé du temps pour de telles inutilités, Harry referma furieusement le livre et le mit sur la pile des livres ne renfermant rien de bien intéressant, qui avait déjà une taille déjà bien imposante. Les livres qu'il avait fait venir de Grimauld Place, grâce à Kreattur.

Autant la maison des Dursley avait été propre et ordonnée auparavant, autant maintenant elle était en chantier. Ils avaient décidés de s'éloigner de cette vie, et Harry les trouvait chanceux de pouvoir en faire autant. Les cartons renfermant leur objets personnels traînaient ici et là, certains même retournés. La tante Pétunia les regardaient étrangement, comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dictait de tout ramassé tandis qu'une autre partie lui ordonnait de ne rien faire du tout.

«-Plus que quelques jours. Dans seulement quelques jours nous ne serons plus là.» ne cessait de lui répéter son mari, mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas la rassurer le moins du monde. On aurait dit qu'elle allait disjoncter d'ici peu.

Il était prévu que Harry aille passer quelques temps chez les Weasley après leur départ. Pour le mariage et tout. Mrs Weasley croyait le recevoir pour l'été, mais ce n'était pas l'intention première de Harry. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

«-Toi, jappa son oncle, fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds! Si tu casses ne serait-ce que...

-Je le regretterai le restant de mes jours, oui je sais, le coupa Harry d'un air las. Mais je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec ça, _mon oncle_. Il insista bien sur le «mon oncle», qu'il prononça avec un regard mauvais. Son oncle semblait avoir compris le message car il ne rajouta plus un mot de la soirée. Harry ne le remarqua même pas, trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes.

Le jour du déménagement fut assez agité, entre les protestations bruyantes de Dudley et les trucs de dernière minute à ramasser. Harry avait décidé de partir tôt le matin, avant eux. Il avait convaincu les Dursley de le laisser utiliser la cheminée (enfin ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix). Ron lui avait envoyé une poignée de poudre de cheminette puisqu'il n'avait pas son permis de transplanage -en fait il n'avait pas l'âge requis.

Il empila ses bagages dans la cheminée, et se retourna pour faire face aux Dursley. Il n'avait jamais apprécier cette «famille» mais il ne savait pas s'il devait les revoir un jour... Il sentait qu'il devait au moins faire l'effort qu'ils se quittent en bon terme. Enfin presque...

«­-Il se peut que nous ne nous revoyons plus jamais, vous devez être content non? Il rit d'un rire amer, sans joie. Je voudrais vous dire merci, mais je ne vous pas pour quelles raisons. Pour m'avoir héberger? Vous disiez tout le temps que je n'était pas le bienvenue, vous me le faisiez sentir. Et pour m'avoir vêtu, nourris? Pff... Finalement, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je devrais vous remercier. Vous êtes des êtres abjectes. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Ce n'est pas mon intention.»

Il finit sa tirade par un regard chargé de haine, plus disparût dans les flammes vertes qu'il venait d'allumer. Prononçant clairement «Le Terrier», Harry se volatilisa, laissant derrière lui des moldus pleins de remords.

«-Harry, mon chéri, te voilà enfin! Tout va bien? Tout de suite, Harry se sentit étreindre de tout force par les bras réconfortant d'une mère.

-Madame Weasley, je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas! Je suis encore en un seul morceaux pas vrai?

Elle le conduisit à la cuisine, et lui servit un immense petit déjeuner que Harry engloutit, affamé.

Bientôt, on entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et la tête rousse de Ginny apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'air rayonnant.

-Harry, tu es là! Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui témoignant de combien elle s'était ennuyé de lui ces deux semaines.

-Ginny! Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'ils ne devaient pas. En fait, ces mots sonnaient toujours bizarres à ses oreilles, ils sonnaient faux et il le savait.

-Viens, suis-moi au jardin. Elle l'entraîna derrière la maison, où un froid glacial régnait, et ce malgré le magnifique soleil d'été qui brillait.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte de longues minutes, chacun n'osant brisé un si beau moment. Mais hélas comme tout à une fin, Harry se décida à parler.

-On ne doit plus... Enfin tu vois... Personne ne doit plus nous surprendre, tu comprends? On ne doit plus se laisser aller...

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends... Mais c'est tellement dur! Je croyais que je pourrais supporter le choc, mais maintenant...

Harry la serra contre lui, malheureux de ce qu'il était obligé de faire. Il ne voulait pas la perdre mais il savait que s'ils continuaient à sortir ensemble, il la perdrait de toute façon.

-Le mariage est après-demain. Maman t'as préparé une robe. Et elle ne rajouta rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelque chose les sortirent de ce moment magique, et ils se séparèrent, mine de rien.

-Harry, mon vieux! Je viens de recevoir la date pour le permis! C'est le 3 août, et j'ai déjà donné nos noms! Et cette fois ce ne sera pas un demi sourcil qui va m'empêcher d'empocher le permis!

Hermionne arriva le lendemain au terrier, enjouée pour le mariage. Quoiqu'elle n'aime pas Fleur, Hermionne trouvait tout cela très romantique, et lorsqu'elle y pensait le sourire venait tout seul au visage!

-Ah les filles! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aimez le mariage, ce n'est qu'une chose superficielle que toutes les femmes veulent vivre pour être le centre d'attention! Ron semblait exaspérer en disant ces paroles.

Hermionne lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient indignation et un autre sentiment indéterminable, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Ginny jeta un regard noir à son frère puis alla la rejoindre. On entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis ensuite une porte qui se fermait.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, _encore_?

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il préféra se taire. Madame Weasley répondit à sa place.

-Ron, mon chéri, tu manques vraiment de tact.

-Mais... Quoi? J'ai beaucoup de tact, c'est elle qui s'offense toujours pour un rien! Moi je n'ai rien fait!

-Oui, oui c'est ça mon chéri, dit-elle d'un air distrait. Ron soupira furieusement et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Harry préféra ne pas le suivre, mais plutôt d'aider les autres à tout préparer pour demain, puisque le mariage se passerait ici même...


	3. Pour toujours et à jamais

**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi, tout est à la grande JK Rowling!

Cette histoire contient des **SPOILIERS** des 6 premiers tomes, alors ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas gâcher la surprise

**3**

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

Tout le Terrier était sans dessus dessous. À voir aller les gens courrant partout pour les préparatifs de dernière minute, on aurait pu penser qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire, ce qui était tout à fait l'inverse.

«-Ginny, mets cette robe et ne discute pas! Ne fais pas de caprice, bon sang, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps! La voix furieuse de Mrs Weasley résonnait dans la cuisine. Elle devait crier pour ne pas se faire enterré par les bruits de chaudrons qui emplissaient la pièce.

-Maman, je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans, il n'est pas question que je porte _ça_!

La femme respira un grand coup. Son visage exprimait l'anxiété et le stress qui l'habitaient.

-Ginny, fais ça pour moi, tu veux? Ce jour doit être le plus beau dans la vie de ton frère, et je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux que tu la portes gentiment sans discuter! Sa voix était douce mais on sentait bien qu'elle pourrait perdre patience très bientôt.

Ginny jeta un dernier regard furieux à sa mère, tourna les talons et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, sans doute pour se changer, pas de bon coeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous et toutes étaient prêts, attendant patiemment la mariée. Des sièges avaient été aménagés dehors, dans le jardin, et un petit hôtel avait été installé au devant, tout orné de fleur et de dentelle. Mrs Weasley était assise au premier rang et ne cessait de pleurer, submergée par la joie et la fierté.

Harry jugeait que ce mariage semblait relativement comme ceux des moldus, à quelques détails près, bien sûr. Il souhaitait vraiment pour que ce mariage se passe merveilleusement bien, mais il sentait que c'était un jour que Voldemort choisirait pour attaquer. Un pressentiment lui tiraillait l'estomac, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Il ne souhaitait que cette journée se termine et vite, avant que quelque chose ait eu le temps de se produire.

Son regard dériva vers Ginny, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards impatient vers la maison, attendant que la mariée daigne pointer son nez. Il semblait de toute évidence qu'elle ne se plaisait pas à être le centre d'attention dans cette robe assez particulière. Mais Harry la trouva toujours aussi belle, son air buté rajoutait même un petit quelque chose à son charme.

À côté d'elle se tenait, fière et radieuse, la petite soeur de Fleur que Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Elle semblait avoir vieillie et grandit de quelques bons centimètres, mais ses traits et ses cheveux blonds restaient les mêmes.

«-Je vous demanderais de vous asseoir, mes amis. Nous allons procéder. Le silence régna soudain et quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde était assis. Les regards étaient dirigés vers la maison en étage, et seul les pleurs de Mrs Weasley venaient troubler l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'assistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles tous se demandaient si elle finirait par se montrer, la mariée fit son apparition, sous la musique qu'ils avaient choisis, elle et Bill. Tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers la magnifique robe blanche qu'elle portait. Elle semblait être le résultat d'un mélange de robe de mariée moldu et d'une robe de bal sorcière, et Harry jugea que le tout était très réussi.

Du à son état de Vélanne, Fleur ne passait déjà pas inaperçue aux yeux rêveurs des hommes, et à ceux envieux des femmes. Mais dans cette robe, on aurait dit que tous se seraient jetés à ses pieds après un simple claquement de doigts de sa part. Elle souriait radieusement, apparemment consciente de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Elle alla rejoindre Bill, qui semblait vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Lui portait une robe qui faisait bien ressortir ses beaux yeux, qui pétillaient de joie. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Enfin, presque...

Juste au moment où les mariés durent s'embrasser, Tonks, qui était assise une rangée devant Harry, se mit à se convulser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les personnes aux premiers rangs ne s'étaient aperçues de rien, comme c'était le cas des mariés. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à pousser des cris, l'attention général était dirigé vers elle.

Harry et Remus s'étaient levés, impuissants, comme de nombreux autres. Remus essaya de calmer les tremblements en la serrant contre elle, mais le résultat fut loin d'être celui escompté. Tonks se débattait encore plus, et elle griffait chaque partie de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ses cheveux s'étaient mis à changer de coupe, de couleur, allant du gris souris au mauve, en passant par le rose. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

Puis, tout à coup, elle cessa de se débattre aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle retomba mollement dans les bras de Remus, les cheveux redevenus gris souris. Elle semblait totalement épuisée.

-Elle doit se reposer. Amenez la à l'intérieur, Remus, elle y sera mieux, dit Mrs Weasley, très inquiète pour Tonks. Elle avait réussi à la convaincre de venir assister au mariage, et maintenant elle se sentait un peu responsable.

Ce dernier l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et il prit la direction du Terrier, sans cesser de regarder son visage pâle.

Harry se demandait pourquoi une telle chose s'était produite, mais, au moment où il voulu poser la question, Hermione lui répondit, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-L'émotion a été trop forte pour elle, je présume. J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part, que lorsqu'une métamorphomage ressent quelque chose de trop dure pour elle, alors ses pouvoirs en sont affectés. Depuis un an qu'elle ne s'était pas servi de ses pouvoirs, et maintenant un mariage, je crois que c'est assez normal que tout a finit par sortir non?

-C'est vrai, approuva Ginny. Ça doit être terrible pour elle que l'homme qu'elle aime ne veut pas que ça continue. Je sais de quoi je parle... fit-elle en lançant un regard à Harry, qui se sentit très mal-à-l'aise.

-Ginny, on en a déjà parlé! Tu ne vas pas recommencé avec ça?

-Je vois... Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit très bien!

Elle s'éloigna des gens qui commençaient à les regarder, puis se dirigea vers les arbres bornant le terrain.

-Ginny, attends! Il la suivit jusqu'en haut de l'arbre. Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça!

-Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Qu'on peut rester _amis_? À quoi bon, hein? Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble parce que tu dis que je serai en danger, mais quelle est la différence si on reste amis? Je serai tout autan en danger.

-Mais... Oui tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Le mieux serait qu'on en reste là. Il voulu redescendre, mais Ginny le retint.

-Idiot. Je t'ai dit ça pour que tu réalises qu'on peut continuer à s'aimer, et non pas pour qu'on ne se parle même plus!

-Je... Écoutes on ne...

-Peut pas, oui je sais, termina-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis déjà en danger, beaucoup de membres de ma famille font partis de l'ordre, tu sais? Ç ne changera absolument rien!

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, conscient que Ginny allait argumenter jusqu'au bout.

-Mais si tu ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, alors...

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça! la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Ginny. Jamais. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je t'aimerai toujours.

Ginny lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne put résister.

-Très bien, céda-t-il, si tu veux vraiment qu'on...

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment!

Ils redescendirent de l'arbre quelques instants plus tard, se tenant main dans la main, et allèrent aider les autres qui commençaient à ranger les chaises pour faire de la place aux tables pour le repas.

-Et comment va Tonks? demanda Harry à Ron qui empilait des chaises à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Elle va un peu mieux, mais maintenant elle dort. Elle a parlé un peu avec Remus et je crois que ça s'est arrangé entre eux. Enfin, comme vous deux à ce que je vois, dit-il lorsqu'il vit leurs mains liées. Tant mieux!

Ginny sourit à son frère, puis baissa la voix pour lui dire:

-Et toi, avec Hermione? Vous êtes vous enfin ouvert les yeux?

Ron rougit, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Hermione, quelques mètres plus loin, qui était en grande discussion avec Fred.

-Je me demande de quoi ils parlent, ces deux-là, dit Harry. Ginny haussa les épaules, puis ils se mirent au travail.

-C'est dommage quand même que cette... enfin... qu'elle ait gâché mon mariage!

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fleurk était derrière eux, critiquant encore une fois Tonks.

-Je savais bien qu'il n'aurait pas fallu l'inviter. Après tout, elle n'a pas sa place ici! Elle ne parlait à personne en particulier, se contentant de critiquer à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais Harry en avait assez entendu. Au moment où il voulu riposter, Hermione prit les devant.

-Tonks est très appréciée, ici, contrairement à certaine! Elle jeta un regard haineux à Fleurk. Celle-ci, apparemment vexée, tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Bill, désormais son mari. La robe flottait élégamment derrière elle, avec une certaine grâce.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va falloir la supporter encore longtemps! Je n'y arriverai pas! soupira Hermione.

-Au moins, ils se sont trouvés un petit logement à Pré-au-lard, alors on ne l'aura pas tout le temps dans les pattes! se réjouit Ginny.

-Elle n'est pas si pire que ça, c'est juste qu'elle est... disons... franche, essaya de la défendre Ron.

-Ron, je croyais que tu avais compris le message! Arrêtes de la défendre, tu es pathétiques! Ginny semblait vraiment sérieuse, alors Ron préféra ne rien répondre.

Hermione n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient tout aussi rouges l'un de l'autre. Harry se dit qu'il faudrait bientôt faire quelque chose pour eux, sinon jamais ils ne finiraient ensemble.

Voilà voilou, c'est tout pour celui-là! Encore un petit peu plus long que le précédent! Hourra!

À ce propos, une petite question:

Préfériez-vous que je continus à poster aux environs 3 à 5 jours avec des chapitres pas très longs, ou alors aimeriez-vous mieux que je fasses des vrais longs chapitres, mais qui prendraient sûrement bien plus de temps à venir (je dirais au moins une semaine si c'est pas deux)? Moi, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, je me fierai totalement à vous!

Maintenant, place aux reviews!

Merci beaucoup **Idril** pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ne pas avoir plus décrit le mariage... Alors pour ce qui est du chapitre 1, et désolé de ne pas avoir été plus précise, cette scène s'est déroulée avant le séjour de Harry chez les Dursley, et elle ne met pas en scène Harry. Je n'en dis pas plus, l'identité de ce R.A.B. sera mentionnée dans plusieurs chapitres encore, tout ce qui reste à faire c'est d'attendre! (et oui je compte envoyer Harry à Godric's Hollow, mais ça encore, c'est une question de temps!)

Merci **Alyssa222**! J'espère que tu en diras autant de ce chapitre!

Alors on se dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4!

Bisoux, marie-love


	4. Permis

**disclamer**: à ce que je saches, je ne m'appele toujours pas JK Rowling alors non, rien est à moi! 

**4**

**Permis**

Une semaine était passée depuis le mariage et l'incident qui y était survenue. Remus avait insisté auprès de Tonks pour qu'elle se fasse examiner par un medicomage, et elle avait fini par céder. Celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé d'alarmant, mais l'avait forcé à garder le lit quelques jours au moins, sous la surveillance constante de quelque un Et cela exaspérait Tonks au plus au point.

«-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille tout le temps! ripostait-elle, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la prendre au sérieux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny était allés la voir quelques minutes, mais elle était tellement en colère contre tout le monde qu'elle les avait renvoyé.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ça va passé, avait alors dit Mrs Weasley, et ils n'avaient pas cherché à insister. Après tout, Tonks n'était plus un enfant, elle pouvait décider d'elle-même les gens qu'elle voulait voir ou non.

Harry avait reçu une lettre l'informant de la date et de l'heure du prochain examen de transplanage. Lui et Ron s'était empressés de s'inscrire. Ron ne cessait de tourner en rond, nerveux pour le 2 août, puisque c'était bien la date. Il avait manqué le précédent examen à cause d'un demi sourcil, mais il semblait persuadé de ne pouvoir réussir pour de bon. Harry, lui, n'était pas nerveux. Il avait déjà réussi à transplanter auparavant, et il était convaincu de pouvoir y arriver de nouveau. À moins d'un empêchement important.

-Ron, cesses de tourner en rond, tu me donne le tournis! Dit finalement Hermione avec colère, exaspérée du manque de confiance de Ron. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça! Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, presque réconfortante.

-Facile à dire pour quelque un qui l'a réussi du premier coup! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui réussit tout comme toi, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas!

-Si tu y mettais plus de volonté, tu l'aurais réussi depuis longtemps, ce permis! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu... Mais elle s'arrêta, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas dire ce qu'elle allait dire, parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

-Si je... Si je quoi, Hermione? Si je suis aussi nul dans tout et sans talent, c'est ça que tu veux dire? Mais allez, dis-le, dis ce que tout le monde penses ici!

Hermione ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, alors Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en mêle, avant qu'une guerre éclate entre eux deux.

-Ron, personne pense que tu es nul ici, il n'y a que toi qui semble le penser! Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter! Arrêtes de penser que tu es pire que tout, et prends toi en main bon sang! Cesses de t'en prendre à Hermione!

Ron était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et il semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre. Hermione ne semblait guerre mieux, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Ginny donna discrètement un coup de coude à Harry, et lui pointa des yeux la porte.

-Viens, Harry, je voudrais que tu m'aides... Pour une formule que je... Ne comprend pas, c'est ça!

L'excuse ne semblait pas crédible, mais elle convint à Ron et Hermione qui n'osait pas se regarder dans les yeux.

Harry suivit Ginny jusqu'au jardin, où ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe fraîche. Pour la fin de juillet, il faisait très frisquet, mais ils y étaient maintenant habitués, cela faisant plus d'un an qu'il en était ainsi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Demanda Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que déjà Ginny l'interrompait pour lui répondre.

-C'est évident qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls quelques instants, non? J'espère que un des deux aura un minimum de cervelle pour avouer à l'autre ce qu'il ressent!

-Ouais, tu as raison, j'espère juste que personne ne viendra les interrompre.

-Aucune chance. J'ai verrouillé la porte à l'aide d'un sort , répondit Ginny.

-Avec un sort? Mais tu n'es pas majeure, si tu te fais prendre?

-Pour ça non plus, il n'y a aucune chance. Comment pourraient-ils, au ministère, découvrir lequel d'entre nous a lancé le sort? Murmura Ginny. Il n'y a que nous deux dans cette maison, maintenant que Gabrielle est partie, qui sommes encore mineures, au cas où tu l'ignorais!

-Mouais, c'est vrai!

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit du tonnerre au loin. Les nuages laissaient présagé une pluie prochaine, et le tonnerre ne présageait rien de bon.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Harry. Ça semble se rapprocher.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et découvrir Fleur qui essayait, en vain, d'ouvrir la porte que Ginny avait verrouillée. Elle semblait pouvoir la défoncer à tout moment.

-Quelqu'un a verrouillé la porte! Et maintenant on ne peut plus l'ouvrir!

-Un instant, dit Ginny. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le contre sort. Fleur, qui tirait brutalement sur la poignée, alla s'écraser plus loin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Elle se releva dignement mais lorsqu'elle voulue entrer, elle s'arrêta, comme paralysée. Harry, curieux, jeta un regard vers Ginny pour voir si elle était la cause de cette paralysie mais celle-ci lui fit un signe négatif. Alors il s'approcha à son tour et ce qu'il vit le surprit, mais le réjouit, lui aussi.

Ron et Herione était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir entendus mais lorsque Harry fit un discret bruit de gorge, ils se séparèrent subitement, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, ils avaient un sourire ravi sur le visage.

-Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas, leur lança joyeusement Ron, apparemment inconscient du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Mais il semblait être dans un monde où les petits oiseaux chantent et où le soleil brille tout le temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut agréablement surpris lorsque Ginny le réveilla en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il l'avait presque oublié une fois de plus.

-Debout, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour ne plus se rendormir.

-Je n'en veux pas, tout ce que je veux c'est d'être avec toi, répondit-il. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur puis disparut derrière la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, on l'entendait descendre les escaliers à la hâte.

Harry se lava puis descendit à la cuisine, où il retrouva tout le monde assis entrain de déjeuné, enfin tout le monde sauf Ron qui faisait la grâce matinée.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry mon chéri! Mrs Weasley le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante, puis le fit s'asseoir et lui poussa une énorme assiette devant le nez. Allez, mange, puisque aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi! Tu es majeur, maintenant!

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que se le faire annoncer ainsi était aussi réjouissant. Maintenant, il ne dépendait de personne, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semble! Enfin, presque...

La journée passa trop vite au goût de Harry. Plusieurs personnes, dont Remus et Tonks - elle avait finalement reçue l'autorisation de sortie - étaient venus lui rendre visite. En cette journée, la vie semblait presque se dérouler normalement, sans l'ombre de Voldemort au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsqu'il se coucha le soir même, Harry se jura qu'il débarrasserais le monde de la menace Voldemort, pour que d'autres personnes puissent vivre une vie joyeuse, sans être constamment sur leurs gardes au point de ne plus profiter de la vie.

Les jours passaient et bientôt se fut le jour tant attendu qui arriva. Ron avait repris espoir, grâce à Hermione et jamais Harry n'avait été aussi déterminé pour obtenir quelque chose venant du ministère. Il ne jugeait pas utile d'avoir un permis pour pouvoir transplanter s'il était devant les mangemorts mais ce permis symbolisait pour lui la liberté. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la rate.

-Comment y allons-nous, cette fois? demanda-t-il à Mr. Weasley, qui allait les accompagner, lui et Ron, jusqu'au ministère.

-Je crois qu'il faudra marcher quelque peu. Le ministère a décidé de fournir un port-au-loin à chaque région qui en nécessite un pour passer le permis. Dans notre région, il n'y a que nous, et les Lovegood qui en auront besoin. Le port-au-loin est à mi-chemin.

-Luna passe son permis aujourd'hui? Elle a 17 ans? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione, depuis le moins de juin. Elle n'a pas suivi les cours mais elle a décidé de s'inscrire quand même.

-Dans la lune comme elle est, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle arrive à quelque chose' dit Ron qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

-On verra bien de toute façon, lui répondit Harry. Mais concentres-toi plutôt sur ton transplange, et non celui de Luna.

Après s'être fait souhaiter bonne chance par toutes les personnes réveillées, Mr. Weasley, Harry et Ron se mirent en route. Il faisait toujours aussi mauvais dehors mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui leur facilita grandement la tâche.

-Et n'oubliez pas, il faut vous concentrer au maximum, ne cessait de leur répéter Mr Weasley. Ç'est ça la clé de tout transplanage, la _concentration_.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, où Luna les attendait, en compagnie de son père. Il semblait ravi d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter, celui là même qui avait fait monté en flèche la popularité de son journal _Le Chicaneur_.

-Bonjour, Arthur! Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas? Ma petite fille, déjà majeure... Il jeta un regard nostalgique à sa fille, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, fixant un point à l'horizon. Plusieurs de ses traits semblaient clairement avoir été hérités de son père, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air rêveur qui caractérisait Luna. Ils se ressemblaient mais en même temps ils était assez différents.

-J'imagine que tu dois être Ronald, continua-t-il en fixant les cheveux roux de Ron. Luna m'a tellement parlé de toi, et de ton don au Quidditch!

-Ah... Ah bon? demanda Ron, incertain, pourtant, je suis vraiment...

-Excellent, à ce qu'il paraît, le coupa-t-il, souriant. Il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda fixement, jusqu'à ce que Harry décide de parler.

-Enchanté, moi c'est...

-Harry Potter, oui bien sûr! Le même Harry Potter à qui je dois une remontée de vente, je dois bien l'avouer!

-Le port-au-loin démarrera dans deux minutes. Vous l'avez trouvé? demanda Mr. Weasley, maintenant inquiet.

-Oui, c'est cette canette juste là, dit Luna en montrant la veille canette rouillée qu'elle avait déposée sur un tronc d'arbre. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'approche, dit Mr. Weasley, en poussant vers le tronc Ron et Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressentirent la sensation familière et désagréable du port-au-loin, et Harry songea amèrement que la sensation due au transplanage n'était guère mieux.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall du ministère de la magie, et ils durent se tenir les uns aux autres pour ne pas s'effondrer. Tout avait été changé, mais on reconnaissait toujours l'endroit dans lequel avait été Harry deux années auparavant. Quelques émotions refirent surface, mais Harry se concentra pour ne pas se laisser envahir par elles. Il devait laissé son esprit vide de toute pensée inutile s'il voulait vraiment réussir.

-La salle d'examen est au troisième étage. Nous vous attendrons à mon bureau, d'accord? leur demanda Mr Weasley. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous...

-... concentrer, oui papa, on sait! À plus tard!

-Et bonne chance à vous trois!

Harry, Ron et Luna se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, tandis que Mr Lovegood et Mr Weasley restait là, puisqu'ils avaient quelque chose à régler avant.

-Vous croyez qu'on y arrivera, demanda soudain Ron, la voix tremblante. Le stress semblait l'avoir gagné de nouveau, Harry en était exaspérer.

-Bien sûr, aie un peu confiance en toi! Tout se passera bien, le réconforta Harry.

-Je ne crois pas. C'est toujours la deuxième fois la plus dure, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Plusieurs personnes se sont démantibulées à la deuxième tentative, tandis qu'à la première il n'y avait qu'un petit détail qui clochait. Mon père a déjà fait un article là-dessus.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Luna, tandis que Ron semblait viré au vert, puis au bleu, et au gris. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et se tenait le ventre, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Luna continua son chemin, sans remarquer l'effet qu'elle avait fait à Ron.

-Ron, ne sois pas idiot! Luna ne raconte que des bêtises, comme toujours. Je te le répète, tout ira bien! Il prit Ron par le bras et le traîna vers l'ascenseur, où déjà Luna les attendait avec une vieille femme et une autre personne que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

-Neville! Tu es venu pour le permis!

-Euh... Eh bien, je...

-Neville me disait justement qu'il ne pensait pas réussir. Il est venu ici juste pour sa grand-mère, répondit Luna. Elle semblait entendre seulement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et rien d'autre.

-Ah non, pas encore un, soupira Harry. Bon, écoutez, vous allez réussir, tout les deux, c'est clair, dit-il en fixant l'un après l'autre Neville et Ron. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, mais il était évident qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur le troisième étage, et la vieille dame les regarda sortir. Elle continua sa route plus bas dans le ministère.

Un grand panneau était installé sur une des portes, sur lequel était inscrit: «_Examen de transplanage, pour inscrits seulement_». Ils y entrèrent et Harry reconnut plusieurs personnes qui avaient suivi les cours l'année dernière, pendant plusieurs samedi. Certaines avaient l'air sûr d'eux tandis que d'autres semblaient vouloir repartir, comme Ron et Neville. Seule Luna avait un visage impassible, comme toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans la salle, et Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de celui qui leur avait appris à transplanter l'année dernière.

-Je vous demanderais de vous asseoir, et de vous taire, aussi, dit-il sévèrement en regardant les élèves exécuter ses ordres. Deux contrôleurs sont mis à votre disposition aujourd'hui. Je vous appellerai un par un et vous assignerai à l'un d'entre eux. Si vous n'entendez pas votre nom et manquez l'appel, vous ne pourrez plus rependre l'examen pour aujourd'hui, c'est clair?

Personne ne répondit mais c'était clair pour tout le monde. Certains retenaient même leur souffle, nerveux et apeurés.

Les noms défilèrent pendant ce qui semblait être des heures aux yeux de Harry. Mais pour Ron, ces heures semblaient être des centièmes de seconde. Harry remarqua que toutes les personnes appelées ne revenaient pas dans la salle. Une fois qu'elles disparaissaient derrière la porte vers laquelle elles devaient se diriger, elle ne réapparaissaient pas, ce qui rendaient les autres encore plus nerveux.

-Neville Londubat, allez avec Dereck Formac, il vous attend derrière cette porte, dit-il en pointant la porte juste derrière lui.

Neville se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, et Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais Neville se dirigea vers la porte et disparut derrière, sans même un regard derrière lui.

Bientôt, Luna fut appelée et Ron inspira profondément, conscient que bientôt Harry serait nommé et qu'il serait alors tout seul.

Et, effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le nom de Harry Potter, fut nommé, et Harry soupira, soulagé. Ça allait enfin se décidé, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Lorsqu'il traversa la porte, Harry remarqua la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle était complètement dénuée de meubles, c'est ce qu'eut le temps de remarquer Harry avant que le contrôleur lui fasse faire plusieurs petits transplanage dans la pièce, comme se transporter d'un coin à l'autre et des chose comme ça. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'arrêta et lui donna quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué à faire.

-Vous devrez apparaître devant les Trois Balais, je dis bien devant, et non dedans. Si d'ici deux minutes vous n'y êtes pas, je jugerai que vous avez échoué. Et il disparut en transplantant sûrement à l'endroit de rendez-vous prévu.

Harry se concentra comme il put, puis il leva sa baguette et visualisa clairement le pub dans sa tête. Presque aussitôt, il se sentit comme voyager dans un tuyau étroit. Il crut que ses yeux lui sortaient du crâne, qu'il allait finir par suffoquer, mais quelques secondes à peine plus tard, tout fut fini. Harry ouvrit les yeux- il les avait fermé durant le voyage- et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait bel et bien réussit.

Le contrôleur cependant ne se réjouit pas et vérifia que la moindre parcelle de son corps était exactement comme avant, et après quelques minutes il dut avouer qu'il avait réussi.

-Bon, très bien, céda-t-il. Vous devez apparaître dans le hall du ministère pour recevoir votre permis. Inutile de vous dire que si vous ne réussissez pas, vous aurez échoué. Et il disparût de nouveau pour retourner dans son local.

Harry se concentra une seconde fois et quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut dans le hall d'entrée, où une autre employé vérifia qu'il avait bel et bien réussi. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Luna et Neville, il remarqua cependant que Neville n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, et lorsque sa grand-mère vint le chercher, il semblait encore plus découragé.

Lui et Luna attendirent que Ron revienne, tout les deux assez fiers d'eux d'avoir réussi. Il leur apparut qu'il allait passé en dernier, et, effectivement, lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, Ron arriva, la mine bien plus enjouée que quelques instants auparavant.

-Je l'ai eu! Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai réussi! Quand je vais dire ça à Hermione!

-Je savais que tu réussirais! Tu n'avais qu'à avoir un minimum de confiance en toi, c'est tout, lui dit Harry.

-Ouais, si tu le dis, répondit Ron. Où est Neville? Il l'a eu?

-Malheureusement, je crois qu'il devra repasser l'examen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il a raté mais il semblait vraiment découragé.

Ron fut triste pour Neville seulement quelques minutes. Après ça, la joie d'avoir réussi son permis fut trop forte, et il ne put s'empêcher de sautiller partout.

-Allons rejoindre mon père, lui et le tien, Luna, doivent nous attendre. Il avait surtout hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son père, en déduit Harry.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, mais tout à coup Luna s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié sa cape sur le banc où elle était assise en les attendant. Harry s'offrit pour aller la chercher.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai.

-Tu es sûr que, commença Ron.

-Je sais où se trouve le bureau de ton père, Ron. Au pire, je n'aurai qu'à transplanter, tu te souviens qu'on a eu notre permis?

Ron et Luna disparurent dans l'ascenseur, jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas transplanter pour y arriver, voulant faire une surprise à leur père.

Harry repéra vite la cape, mais lorsqu'il se revira pour regagner l'ascenseur quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage.

-Harry, mon garçon! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

-Et bien, pas moi, répondit froidement Harry au ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Et je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte de l'ascenseur, le ministre ne cessant de le fixer durant tout ce temps. Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour le convaincre, puisque, apparemment, ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'ignore si les autres seront aussi longs... on verra!

Maintenant, les reviews:

Merci, **le prince de sang moldu**, pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Mais pour connaître l'identité de R.A.B., je ne peux rien te dire d'autres à part qu'elle sera révélée dans les prochains chaps, mais ça risque de prendre quelques temps encore... Quoiqu'il en soit, à la prochaine, j'espère!

Merci encore aussi chaleureusement, **Idril**, pour ta si encourageante review! Pour ce qui est de ce qui se passe entre Remus et Tonks, merci de me faire remarquer mon erreur, car oui c'est bien une erreur... Je dois avoir oublier ce passage mais de toute façon, comme tu as pu le constater, j'avais l'intention de les remettre ensemble de toute manière alors ça ne devrait pas trop poser problème pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais je m'excuses énormément pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention! Et pour ce qui est de la robe de Ginny,je vais essayer de la décrire dans le prochain pour me faire pardonner mon erreur! En tk, à la prochaine pour la suite!

Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, **Liligin**, et j'espère que ce chap ne t'as pas déçue! Bisoux

Alors, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 5, j'espère!

Gros bisoux, marielove


	5. Réception

**disclamer**: Vous connaissez la chanson, tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi! 

**5**

**Réception**

Lorsque Harry arriva devant le bureau de Mr. Weasley mais qu'il n'y vit personne, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'étaient quand même pas partis sans lui, non?

Il cogna à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit alors il décida d'entrer. La porte était verrouillée, mais lorsqu'il murmura le sort de déverrouillage elle s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant sur ses gonds. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total et Harry resserra sa baguette plus fort dans sa main, au point de se faire mal. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, retenant sa respiration et marchant à petits pas silencieux.

-Lumos

La pièce fut quelque peu éclairée, mais Harry ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. La pièce semblait seulement laissée pour quelques jours.

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna , il vit une silhouette sombre qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier à cause de la noirceur.

-Impermedia! cria alors une voix qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier

-Protego! Harry sut par contre que son bouclier n'allait pas durer éternellement, et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution. Mais au moment où il allait lancer un sort d'attaque, la voix reprit:

-Harry? Bon sang mais où étais-tu?

-Je... Quoi? Harry baissa sa baguette et il put enfin voir qui était en face de lui, celui qui l'avait attaquer. C'était Remus Lupin, et il semblait assez soulagé de le voir. Que faites-vous là? demanda-t-il, maintenant inquiet. Où sont passés les autres?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont en sécurité. C'est plutôt pour toi que nous nous inquiétions.

-Pour moi? Mais, je ne comprends pas... Que s'est-il passé?

Remus soupira, lasse. Il semblait réellement épuisé.

-Rentrons, je te raconterai ça lorsque nous serons sûr de ne pas être entendus. Tu sais transplanter maintenant- en passant félicitations- alors nous allons transplanter directement en face de la maison en étage, enfin tu sais de quoi je parle...

Harry hocha et la tête et entreprit de se concentrer sur les trois D, tâche ardue puisqu'il ne cessait d'élaborer des théories sur la raison de tout cela dans sa tête. Mais lorsqu'il se fut concentrer un minimum, la porte, qui était restée entrouverte, s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme d'âge mure entra dans la pièce, apparemment soulagée de les avoir trouver.

-Ah tiens, Remus, vous êtes là! Je crois que vous n'aviez pas compris lorsque je vous ai demandé d'attendre! Mais maintenant je vous ai rattrapé, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Remus et pu constater que celui-ci ne trouvait pas ça «merveilleux». Il semblait plutôt vouloir disparaître.

-Et j'imagine que vous êtes Harry? continua la femme en souriant à Harry. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance! Zacharias m'a tellement parlé de vous! Je suis sa mère, Amélia.

Harry sourit amèrement en pensant à ce même Zacharias Smith. Maintenant qu'il prenait la peine de détailler la femme devant lui, il notait quelques ressemblances avec ce garçon arrogant qu'il n'appréciait guère.

-Horrible, n'est-ce pas, ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire, avec la mort de Dumbledore et tout ça... Le coeur de Harry se serra à ces mots, et il espéra seulement que la femme se taise. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise qu'engendrait ses paroles. Je crois que l'école va fermer maintenant que rien n'est plus sûr. Aucun parent sensé voudrait envoyé son enfant dans un école où il peut se faire tuer à chaque moment!

-Cette décision n'est pas de notre ressort, alors il vaut mieux laisser ça aux concernés, la coupa Remus qui lui aussi semblait assez mal à l'aise. Pardonnez-nous mais je crois que nous allons rentrer...

-Oh, vraiment? Elle semblait déçue. Mais laissez moi vous invitez à la réception qui sera donnée ce soir même à mon manoir, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du ministre!

-Je crois, hélas, que...

-Ne dites pas non maintenant! Venez juste faire un petit tour, ça ne vous oblige à rien! Et puis, je suis sûr que Zacharias serait ravi que tu sois là, Harry.

Harry songea que ça allait être exactement le contraire. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, et Harry trouvait cela parfait comme ça.

-Très bien, soupira Remus en jetant un regard d'excuses à Harry. Nous passerons dans la soirée, si vous le voulez bien...

-Parfait! S'écria-t-elle. Alors, à ce soir! Et vous pouvez inviter quelques amis, après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit! Elle repartit en riant gaiement, laissant Harry et Remus assez découragés.

-J'imagine que nous devrons y faire un petit tour ce soir, alors. Génial.

Ils transplantèrent devant le Terrier, et après s'être fait poser quelques questions par Mr Weasley ils purent entrer. Aussitôt, une tête rousse sauta dans les bras de Harry, qui faillit presque s'étouffer sur le coup.

-Harry! J'étais tellement inquiète!

Cela redonna à Harry le goût de savoir ce qui s'était passé au ministère de la magie pour que tout le monde soit paniqué à ce point. Enfin, tout le monde sauf cette Amélia Smith.

-En parlant de ça, dit-il en se dégageant quelque peu de Ginny, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Remus les entraîna, lui et Ginny, dans la cuisine où Hermione et Ron attendaient déjà. Ils semblaient soulagés de le voir en un morceau.

-Je crois qu'il faut commencer à partir du moment où tu es allé chercher la cape de Luna, à ce qu'on m'a dit.. commença Remus.

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose. Luna avait eu dix-sept ans avant lui mais pourtant elle avait un an de moins que lui à Poudlard. Il décida d'en reparler avec Ginny plus tard, puisque maintenant il avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

-Ron et Luna étaient en route pour aller rejoindre Arthur lorsqu'ils ont rencontrés quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être là. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et celui-ci décida de continuer.

-C'était un des mangemorts j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai reconnu lorsqu'il m'a regardé, c'était lui qui m'avait jeté ce sort au département des mystères, l'année dernière. Mais lorsqu'il nous a vu, il a disparût presque aussitôt.

-Mais, y avait-il d'autres mangemorts? Préparaient-ils une attaque? demanda Harry.

-On aurait pu croire à une attaque, en effet, admit Remus. C'est effectivement ce que nous avons pensé alors nous n'avons pas pris de chances et renvoyé les autres ici. J'étais chargé de te retrouver et de te ramener mais cette Amélia n'a pas arrêté de me tourner au tour.

-Mais, rien de grave ne s'est produit, non? insista Harry qui avait un peu peur de la réponse.

-Ça, personne n'en est sûr, soupira Remus. Après nos premières vérifications, tout semble normal mais la question est de savoir pourquoi donc un mangemort viendrait-il au ministère de la magie si ce n'est que pour préparer quelque chose de mauvais? Je crois qu'il faudra être très prudent à l'avenir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus repartit, ayant des choses à faire concernant cette affaire.

-Je reviendrai te chercher ce soir, Harry, sois prêt, dit-il en partant en jetant un regard moqueur à Harry. Ils étaient maintenant obligés d'y aller, puisque Remus avait répondu par l'affirmative.

-Oui, répondit Harry sans conviction.

-Où ça, questionna Ginny? Tu sors ce soir?

-Ouais, si on veut. La mère de Zacharias Smith nous a invité.

-Smith? s'étrangla Ron. Ce timbré? Et tu as vraiment l'intention d'y aller?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait accepter l'invitation, et maintenant je n'ai plus le choix! Mais, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, elle a dit que vous étiez les bienvenus.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis répondirent en même temps:

-Non, ça va aller!

Harry jeta un regard vers Ginny, et celle-ci finit par céder.

-Ok, c'est d'accord. J'espère juste que sa mère ne me reconnaîtra pas, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue elle était carrément cinglée!

-Eh, tu as ton permis à ce que Ron nous a raconté? s'exclama Hermione. Félicitations, j'était sûr que vous y arriverez!

-En parlant de ça, au sujet de Luna, je voulais savoir...

-Comment se fait-elle qu'elle ait dix-sept ans alors qu'elle vient de finir sa cinquième année? finit Hermione pour lui, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est une triste histoire tout ça... Enfin, tu sais que sa mère est morte alors qu'elle était encore gamine?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Eh bien, continua Hermione, ça a provoqué un grand traumatisme chez Luna, c'est compréhensible. Pendant plusieurs années, elle était en grande dépression, et voir son père aussi triste qu'elle n'a sûrement pas aidé. Et lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard, son père a préféré attendre un peu, tu comprends? Ça a du être très dur pour elle, toute ces années.

Harry ne répondit rien, bien trop conscient que la mort d'un proche est difficile à surmonter. Le silence devenait pesant dans la pièce, et fut bientôt rompu par Ron.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, Hermione? Tu as fait des recherches dans des livres?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-J'étais simplement là quand elle avait besoin de parler, c'est tout!

Ron rougit, devenant par le fait même de la même couleur rouge de ses cheveux.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre? Ginny bondit de sa chaise et grimpa les marches jusque dans sa chambre, laissant les trois autres dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi elle a besoin d'une robe, soudainement?

-Pour la fête, j'imagine, Ron, lui répondit Hermione, patiemment.

-Mais la soirée n'est pas avant quelques heures? Pourquoi elle se prépare maintenant?

-Certaines filles ont besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se faire belle, répondit Fleur à la place de Hermione qui venait d'entrer. Pour moi, c'est naturel, mais pour d'autre... -elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione- enfin, j'imagine que ça doit être plus difficile.

-Hermione est vraiment très belle, elle n'a pas besoin d'user d'un charme de Vélane pour charmer les hommes, elle! C'était la première fois que Ron osait répliquer à Fleur, et Hermione en était enchantée.

Fleur ne lui reparla plus de la journée, vexée. Harry trouvait que c'était bien fait pour elle, de tout façon.

-Maman! Je n'ai plus de robe propre! La voix de Ginny leur parvint de sa chambre et fut bientôt suivie de la voix de Mrs Weasley.

-Je t'ai lavée et repassée celle du mariage! Elle est derrière ta porte!

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny descendit avec la fameuse robe dans les mains. Furieuse, elle la jeta sur la table de la cuisine.

-Elle ne veut quand même pas que je remette cette horreur! J'avais l'air d'un clown dedans!

-Pourtant, moi je t'ai trouvé très belle, lui murmura Harry.

-Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir.

-Non, je t'assure! Tu étais parfaite.

-Alors tu n'as aucun goût, lui dit Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Regarde cette couleur jaune éclatant... C'est affreux!

Harry jeta un regard plus attentif à la robe. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur Ginny, il l'avait trouvée magnifique mais maintenant que Ginny ne la portait plus... Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire même qu'elle semblait un peu dépassée. La grosse boucle qui serrait le dos aurait pu faire un bel effet si elle n'avait pas été aussi grosse et de cette couleur rose vif. Les froufrous qui recouvraient la robe de parts et d'autres donnaient l'impression que cette robe était destiner à une fillette, ce qui était probablement le cas puisque Gabrielle avait la même et que Fleur avait tout d'abord voulue lui faire plaisir.

-Je ne mettrez plus cette chose, un point s'est tout!

-Attends, je peux t'arranger ça. Hermione prit la robe et fit signe à Ginny de la suivre en haut. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait les exclamations de Ginny.

-Tu veux faire une bataille de cartes explosives?

* * *

Les heures passèrent et bientôt, l'heure où devait venir les chercher Remus arriva. Tonks l'accompagnait, radieuse.

-Ah, bonjour Harry! J'espère que tu es prêt à affronter une longue soirée! le salua-t-elle.

-Salut Tonks.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny les rejoignit dans sa robe fraîchement renouvelée de la part de Hermione. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

-Allo Ginny! Tu es magnifique, ce soir! N'est-ce pas, Harry? lui demanda Tonks en souriant.

-Euh... Je... magnifique, oui... La robe qu'elle portait maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait été autrefois. Les froufrous avaient disparus, la boucle avait été remplacée par de fines cordes et la couleur jaune avait laissé place au vert forêt, qui faisait ressortir le beau teint de Ginny. Pour Harry, elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Ginny rougit quelque peu puis ils décidèrent de se mettre en route. Ils devaient y aller par voie de cheminée puisque Ginny n'avait pas son permis de transplannage.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti de l'âtre de la cheminée et qu'il eut fini de s'épousseter, Harry fut estomaqué par la splendeur et la grandeur des lieux. Ce fut aussi le cas de Ginny, qui fixait la pièce, la bouche ouverte en signe d'admiration.

-Ah, Harry, Remus, vous êtes là! Et avec des cavalières, en plus! C'est parfait! Amélia Smith, rajouta-t-elle en tendant une main à Tonks, enchantée.

-Moi de même, Mrs Smith...

-Oh, mais appelez-moi Amélia, voyons! Je ne suis pas si vieille!

-Très bien, Amélia... Appelez moi juste Tonks.

Elle les amena dans la pièce à côté -mais vous pouvez me tutoyez!- qui sembla être dix fois plus gros que le salon des Dursley. Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, et Harry reconnut, avec une pensée amère, Rufus Scrimgeour discutant avec deux autres hommes. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il ne se dirigea pas vers lui.

-Faites comme chez vous! Le dîner sera servi d'ici peu, le temps que tout le monde ait fait connaissance. Remus, je voulais vous présenter mon amie Nancy... Vous deux, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny, allez donc rejoindre Zacharias, il vous attend, au fond de la pièce. Elle entraîna Remus et Tonks à sa suite après un dernier sourire, et Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls, sans la moindre envie d'aller rejoindre Zacharias.

-Mais qui vois-je? Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, mais quelle bonne surprise!

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui venait de parler en se dirigeant vers eux. C'était Horace Slughorn, apparemment ravi de les voir à cette réception.

-Professeur Slughorn...

-Cessez de m'appelez professeur, mon enfant, l'interrompu Slughorn. Je ne suis plus professeur, ni à Poudlard, ni nul part ailleurs.

-Pourquoi donc? L'école ne rouvrira pas ses portes cette année? demanda Ginny, mi-inquiète, mi-soulagée.

-Oh, ça, rien est encore décidé... C'est juste que je ne peux me permettre d'y retourner, maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus là pour protéger l'école. Après cette soirée, il est fort possible que vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Rufus et moi avons pris un arrangement... Enfin, je serai en sécurité et je vous conseille de faire de même, Poudlard n'est plus sûr mes enfants.

Ginny et Harry ne répondirent rien. Quelques instants plus tard, Amélia prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

-Le repas est servi, si vous voulez bien vous dirigez vers la salle à votre gauche. Merci.

Harry soupira en pensant qu'ils devraient passer une longue soirée. Peut-être, s'il avait de la chance, elle se terminerait plus tôt que prévu.

Les invités s'installèrent à la longue table. Harry dut reconnaître que la nourriture était excellente, mais ça ne changeait en rien son humeur, assez mauvaise d'être obligé de passer cette soirée en cette demeure. Il avait plus important à faire, tout de même.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au bout de la table, où Amélia, Zacharias et un homme qui devait être son père étaient installés. À part Amélia, ils ne semblaient pas être d'humeur à s'amuser.

Le repas fut ponctué de farces, assez douteuses, de la part d'Amélia. Les invités riaient à chacune d'entre elles, mais Harry se doutait que c'était plus par politesse que par réel amusement.

-Que vous puissiez vivre de très belles années en temps que ministre, Rufus! Harry ne sut identifier la personne qui venait de parler mais il se mit tout de même à applaudir, suivant le mouvement général.

Lorsque tous et toutes eurent finirent de goûter à tous les mets plus délicieux des autres, tout le monde se remit à échanger comme quelques minutes auparavant. Amélia se promenait d'un groupe à l'autre, un sourire niais collé au visage et ravie que ses invités aient apprécié le repas - je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite, disait-elle, nos elfes ont tout cuisiner pour nous!.

-J'ai une élève à vous présentée, Albert, vous verrez qu'elle est excellente en matière de sortilèges. Ah, elle est là! Horace Slughorn alla rejoindre Harry et Ginny, accompagné d'un autre homme à la barbe longue et au ventre généreux. Ginny Weasley! Et le jeune homme juste à côté, est Harry Potter!

-Je sais reconnaître le célèbre Harry Potter lorsque je le voie, merci, répondit l'homme froidement. Il fixait Ginny d'un regard perçant, et celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Puis-je vous emprunter Ginny, Harry? Ce ne sera pas long, juste le temps de faire quelques présentations, vous comprenez? Et avant même que Harry ait pu répondre, il s'éloigna, Ginny derrière lui qui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit signe qu'il l'attendrait ici.

-Harry, ne restez pas planter là, voyons! J'allais justement faire visiter le manoir à Remus et son amie, Ponks, c'est ça?

-Tonks, corrigea celle-ci. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui signifiait: Ne viens pas avec nous, sauve toi pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Mais avant que Harry ait pu exprimer son désaccord, Amélia l'entraîna, Remus et Tonks à sa suite, à l'étage supérieur, où tout semblait encore plus grand qu'en bas.

-Ce manoir appartenait au ancêtres de mon mari. Tous ces richesses que vous voyez, ce sont des héritages. Elle semblait fière de tous ces trésors.

Elle leur fit faire le tour, mais elle garda le meilleur pour la fin. Il ne restait qu'une seule pièce à visiter et Harry était persuadé que le manoir équivalait au quart de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Voilà maintenant notre petit bijoux. Cette salle renferme les plus précieux trésors ayant appartenue à la famille, autant la mienne que celle de mon mari. Et, comme la tradition l'exige, ils sont tous gardés sous la plus haute protection. Un voleur ne réussirait jamais à s'en emparer, vous comprenez?

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien être tous ces trésors. Après tout, le manoir en entier en était tout un et il avait peine à imaginer qu'il pouvait exister encore plus de richesses.

Mais lorsque la porte fut ouverte et qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry fut convaincu que le reste du manoir n'était que futile à côté de cela.

Dans des coffres vitrés reposaient nombre de collier, bijoux faits en diamants et autre matériaux tout aussi chers. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, c'est la coupe qu'il vit au milieu de la pièce. Elle semblait être le centre d'attention, sur son piédestal.

Il reconnut tout de suite la coupe de Poufsouffle, avec ses motifs fins sur les côtés, sa couleur d'or. Lui qui avait l'intention de partir bientôt à la recherche des Horcruxes, il venait d'en découvrir un, sans même avoir levé le petit doigt. Mais il y avait toujours un problème, celui-ci majeur: comment s'en emparer? Amélia l'avait dit elle-même; cette pièce était protégée de sorte que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus.

Remus avait remarqué l'attention particulière de Harry pour cette coupe et il était intrigué. Certes, cette coupe était impressionnante mais Harry, normalement, n'aimait pas trop les frimes de la sorte.

-Magnifique, tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Plusieurs collectionneurs nous appellent souvent, vous savez. Mais nous leur répétons la même chose à chaque fois: Ces trésors ne sont pas à vendre, ni à échanger. Mais je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris.

Harry finit par détacher les yeux de la coupe, et ils sortirent tout les quatre de la pièce. Mais, pendant que les deux femmes ouvraient la marche, Remus avait attendu Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tout les deux. De ce que Dumbledore t'as appris l'année dernière.

Harry le regarda étrangement, et ne répondit rien. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, et il était décidé à tenir sa promesse.

La soirée se finit assez tard, mais trop tôt au goût de Harry, après la déclaration de Rufus Scrimgeour - J'ai des choses importantes à faire au sujet d'un autre Premier Ministre. Merci beaucoup, pour tout. Il ne voulait plus quitter l'endroit depuis qu'il savait qu'un Horcruxe se trouvait juste là. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça.

Tonks, Remus, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent au Terrier assez tard. Il ne restait plus que Mr Weasley qui était éveillé, attendant patiemment leur retour. Et lorsque Harry dit bonne nuit à Ginny ce soir là, il eut un pincement au coeur en prenant sa décision: il partirait le lendemain matin, pour sa quête aux Horcruxes, c'était décidé.

* * *

Voilà, fini! Je pense poster chaque fin de semaine avec des chapitres d'environ cette longueur, enfin si tout va bien!

Maintenant, les reviews:

Quoi, **Idril**, avoir marre de tes reviews? Mais c'est exactement le contraire, je t'assure! J'adore tes longues reviews, elles me redonnent courage et inspiration lorsque j'en manque! Merci encore une fois pour tous ces compliments, c'est trop, tu vas finir par me faire enfler la tête! J'espère que cette petite description de la robe de Ginny te plaira, tout comme ce chapitre j'espère! Bisoux et à la prochaine pour le prochain chap!

Merci beaucoup, **démon**, pour ta review! Je fais de mon mieux pour faire de long chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même, même si la longueur est tout juste satisfaisante! à la prochaine et encore merci!

Merci, **harry potter**, et j'espère que ce chapitre tMas autant plu! Bye bye!

Alors je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le 6!


End file.
